Enhance/Mentor Strategy
The purpose of this section is to resolve any dilemmas you have in selecting mentors to boost your enhances. If you don't like reading text, you can skip to the bolded part to know what to mentor to cycle. There are a few general rules of thumb to mentors: # Yellowmoon is worth it when the average cost of 16 mentors exceeds 500 warspirits; So whatever mentors you decide to cycle, as long as the average cost of them exceed 500 while yellowmoon is active, then it is worth (with respect to getting yellowmoon); if not, then do not use yellowmoon. And of course, any time that you unlock mentors over 500ws without aid from yellowmoon, then you are losing out on bonus warspirits. # Zarnsin + luliney + Ganphen will generate around 2000 warspirits per cycle (100uses), meaning whatever mentors you decide to cycle, if their total cost (including zarn, lul, gan themselves) exceed that value, then you will run out of mentors for some enhancements. So the actual amount of ws that you can use to unlock other mentors is around 1600 per cycle. *Always have these 3 mentors up, they are always worth* # Generally the price in warspirit that you pay for the respective mentor is what you get in terms of their respective effects (i.e zenos vs rootrie is pretty much same, rootrie costs 2.5x more ws but is 2.5x greater in effect). Note: This doesn't mean that different mentor types with same WS costs will give the same overall exp improvement (ie rootrie vs pondagon, rootrie is better). Mentor General Comparision: ---For Simahu's effect to be on par with Rootrie cost wise; Simahu needs a 16% chance of activating. From testing, it seems that simahu's chances of activating are about 15% (from this I estimate that harco is about 7.5%). If this is the case, then 8 set of rootrie + Simahu on yellowmoon would be the most effective, since sima's effect is mutiplicative with rootrie's and also yellowmoon lowers sima's cost making him more worthy than rootrie + zenos; ---For Zemi vs Rootrie; exp wise Zemi needs at least a 10% chance of activating to be equal. (So far Zemi's occurrence seems like 5%; when she has success, you gain extra warspirit as if you got a 2nd enhance as well, but even with that factored in the success rate is just too low to be worth) ---For Pondagon vs Rootrie, Pondagon needs to activate 20% of the time. Tried Pondagon once, he activated 3 times out of 100; real chance prob at 5%, so he is definitely one of the more terrible mentors. ---Yuji/Nanwalord; these two are the best when it comes down to getting exp/hr, but i don't recommend using them, cuz you can get more than enough enhance spamming without effort on your part if you use a macro recorder, so it would be better to increase effectiveness per enhance. ---Wugot/Manolu/Zarnchu; For Wugot/Zarnchu/Manolu vs Rootrie, Wugot/Zarnchu needs to activate 8% of the time to be cost effective; while Manolu needs a 16% chance of activation; From my tests, Wugot's Activation chance seems like 5%, so I'm estimating 10% for Manolu, which would mean rootrie is better. Tested Zarnchu as well, activation seems to be 5% same as Zemi's. So far I know rootrie is definitely one of the better ones (zeno likewise), so if you got no clue what to cycle, run your 3 WS enhancers and zenos+rootrie. ***The route I recommend in the long run for the best results is yellowmoon + 8 sets of Rootrie&Simahu + WS enhancers + zenos/harco if had extra ws saved overtime. To begin this you will need to save up 900 of each zarnsin/luliney/Ganphen, then get yellowmoon (once), then get rootrie + simahu 8 times each with the next warspirits you earn; Afterwards you can start on getting another 9 sets of WS Enhancers for the next cycle. '' '*'''9 sets of WS enhancers will cost 3600 WS which takes roughly 180 enhances, but I think this is well worth the wait, because once started, you will have maximized enhancing potential for the rest of the game. This Guide will end here; I will not be posting an comparison on Zeots because he is too expensive to test nor can he be cycled endlessly; Given the results of Pondagon, I think Zeots will pale in comparison to Rootrie+Simahu, but feel free to test his activation rate and post the information here.